A variety of surgical interventions (e.g., reconstructive or plastic surgery) involve the introduction of fat to an individual. However, a major issue with current methods of fat delivery is that the injected fat cannot be maintained for long periods of time, and thus, multiple injections are required to maintain or supplement the fat volume in the individual. This increases the cost, side effects and complications (e.g., infection, fat necrosis, granuloma formation, wound healing issues) of such procedures due to multiple surgical interventions.
A need exists for improved methods of introducing fat into an individual in need thereof.